Don't forget
by Sabrina-sama
Summary: Akane habia dicho que le gustaba Shindou. Shindou se sentia muy feliz de ser corespondido, pero por un accidente Akane no se acuerda de lo que dijo ni de nada.


**Hello, Minna! ¿Como han estado? Hace mucho que no subia un fic XD Es que el colegio me tiene loca. Pero nada, aquí estoy con un fanfic de la pareja la cual me comprometi a difundirla, el ShindAka **** Bueno, sin mas parloteos, aquí voy!**

***NOTA: Lo que esta en * son pensamientos.**

* * *

Era una linda mañana en la cuidad Inazuma. Aoi, Midori y Akane se dirijian a la secundaria. Midori y Aoi hablaban de la vida felizmente, mientras Akane veía las fotos de Shindou tristemente. ¿Por qué estaba triste? Digamos que Akane confeso lo que sentía por Shindou accidentalmente y Shindou lo escucho accidentalmente también.

_***Flash back***_

Se acababa el entrenamiento de hoy para el equipo Raimon. Todos estaban cansados y querían irse a sus casas. Por otro lado, estaban Aoi, Akane y Midori en el club de futbol hablando del mismo tema de siempre.

-¡Que a mi no me gusta Nishiki!-peleaba Midori.

-claro, y yo amo a Kariya-decia Aoi en forma sarcástica.

-ay, a la mierda contigo-decia Midori, mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-sabes Midori, me encanta molestarte con eso-sonreia Aoi.

-pues a mi no me gusta-dijo. Dio un suspiro, y luego se relajo.-Aoi, a quien de verdad deberías molestar con eso es a Akane.

-¿tu crees? Ella no se molesta como tu.

-pero, se pone rojiiiitaaaa. Mas que Tinkerbell cuando se molesta.

-eso es imposible.

-pues creelo. Solo mira-dijo Midori mientras vei a Akane mirando por la ventana.

-Shin-sama…-decia Akane, mientras veía a los chicos caminando.

-¿en quien piensas Akane?-se le acerco Midori.

-ah!...bueno…jejeje…..-decia nerviosa, mientras se sonrojaba.

-no me digas-decia Aoi-seguro en…..Shin-sama….

-¡claro que no!-dijo Akane. No es que no amara a Shindou, solo que en este mundo ya no se puede contar secretos porque A)se lo dicen a alguien o B)te molestan con eso.

-vamos Akane, todos sabemos que te gusta Shindou.

-eso no es….. ¿todos?-decia mientras se ponía blanca como un fantasma.

-jajajajaj, no pero mira como te pusiste, jajajajaja-se moria de la risa Midori y Aoi también.

-no es divertido-decia Akane sonrojándose mucho.

-jajajajaja, ay ya-se calmaba Midori-so, akane, ¿vas a admitir que tengo razón?

-vamos Akane, no es malo decir que te gusta alguien, eso es normal.

-la señorita Matsukaze tiene razón-dijo Midori, haciendo que Aoi le tire una mirada asesina.

-bueno….la verdad….si me gusta Shin-sama….-dijo en voz baja Akane.

-¿Qué?-dijo Aoi-no se oye.

-me gusta Shin-sama-dijo Akane, con la voz un poco mas alta.

-no te escucho-dijo Midori.

-¡ME GUSTA SHIN-SAMA! ¡ ¡SHIN-SAMA, TAKUTO SHINDOU!-grito Akane.

-bien, Akane-celebraban Aoi y Midori, sin saber que….

-eh…Aoi….Midori…..-se oyo la voz de Tenma desde atrás de ellas. Aoi y Midori solo vieron a Akane, quien tenia la boca abierta, y solo se atinaron a voltear. ¡TADA! El equipo entero de futbol estaba ahí, incluyendo a Shindou, quien se quedo atónito. No sabia ni que decir. Pareciera como si le hubiesen dicho una mala noticia.

-eh…Akane-reia nerviosa Midori.

-¿Akane?-dijo preocupada Aoi.

Akane no respondió, solo salió de la habitación corriendo con las ganas de que la tierra la tragara.

_***Fin flash back***_

Pues si, Akane se sentía fatal. No quería ir al colegio ni ver a nadie, pero Aoi y Midori la obligaron a venir. Camina lentamente, mientras veía las fotos que tenia de Shindou en su cámara. Mientras ella caminaba, Aoi y Midori caminaban mas adelante hablando del problema

-vaya, me siento mal por Akane-decia Aoi.

-si, yo también-decia Midori-fue por nuestra culpa que paso todo esto.

-ya lo sabes-dijo Aoi. Cuando caminaban, pasaron por una zona de construcción. Estaban construyendo un edificio nuevo.

-mira, van a construir un edifico nuevo-dijo Aoi.

-aja, supuestamente es una torre.

-oye, deberíamos hablar con Akane-dijo Aoi, mientras ya pasaban la zona de construcción.

-creo que si-se voltearon y vieron que Akane todavía no había cruzado la zona de construcción.

-¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi?-se lamentaba Akane.*¿Por qué habre gritado eso? ¿Por qué Shin-sama tuvo que entrar en ese preciso momento? Ahora, debo ir a la secundaria a ver al chico que no me corresponde y que sabe que le gusto. Tal vez, si no hubiese escuchado a Midori y Aoi, no estuviera en este lio ahora.*-pensaba Akane, cuando pasaba por la zona de construcción y entonces….

_POV AKANE._

Caminaba por una zona de construccion con la cabeza baja. No tenia ganas de ir a la secundaria. Estaba muy deprimida, entonces, oigo la voz de Aoi gritando mi nombre.

¡Akane, Akane!

Levante la vista y vi que ella y Midori aleteaban las manos intentando decirme algo. Al parecer quería que fuera a donde ellas, entonces adelante mi paso. Luego oigo que Midori grita mi nombre, pero esta vez fue como si estuviera alarmada. Mire para arriba y lo único que recuerdo fue que vi que algo me caia encima.

_FIN POV AKANE._

En la secundaria Raimon, todos los chicos habían llegado. Las clases no habían comenzado todavía. Todos hablaban, mientras que un joven castaño miraba por la ventana.

-aquí esta Shindou, el futuro novio de Akane.-dijo Nishiki mientras le daba un palmada en la espalda.

-Nishiki, no digas eso-dijo Shindou.

-¿vas a decir que no es verdad ahora?-dijo Kirino.

-bueno…..no pero….

-lo que pasa es que Shindou esta avergonzado de que la chica se le declara primero-dijo Nishiki en tono de burla.

-¡claro que no!-dijo Shindu sonrojado-ademas ella no se me declaro, solo lo grito en forma desahogo.

-declarar, desahogarse, is the same-dijo Kirino.

Shindou solo dio un suspiro. A el siempre le a gustado Akane, pero nunca se imagino que Akane fuera a gritarlo asi. Solo con el hecho oir eso lo hacia brincar de alegría, pero ahora tenia una pregunta en la cabeza: ¿lo grito porque de verdad siente algo por el o porque la estaban atacando? Pero a el eso no le afectaba, el le iba a corresponder también. Mientras las molestias de Nishiki, Tenma entro al salón alterado.

-¿Qué pasa Tenma?-le pregunto Kirino preocupado.

-¡Akanetuvo un acciente!

-¿Qué?-dijo Shindou. En ese momento Shindou se quedo en shock. ¿Qué Akane había tenido un accidente? El no sabia como reaccionar en aquel momento.

-¿pero que paso Tenma?-pregunto Nishiki.

-Akane caminaba por una zona de construcción, cuando le cayo encime un bloque de construcción que se había caído de una grua que había por ahí-explico esto.

-¿y donde esta?-pregunto Kirino.

-en el hospital, Aoi y Midori están con ella. Pero Aoi me mensajeo que se encuentra bien.

-oiste Shindou-decia Kirino-AKane esta….. ¿Shindou?

-aqui va-decia Nishiki mirando por la ventana. Shindou estaba saliendo de la secundaria en camino al hospital.

-¡Shindou!-llamaba Kirino, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Kirino-sempai? ¿lo vamos a dejar ir?

-bueno, no podemos hacer nada…

…..

Shindou iba corriendo a millón. Estaba alarmado y preocupado a la vez.*¿Por qué le tiene que pasar esto a Akane?-pensaba el. Llego al hospital, todo sudado y cansado. Corrió a donde la recepcionista, quien era Fuyuka Kudou.

-buenos días…. ¿Shindou-san? ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto Fuyuka-¿no deberías estar en el colegio?

-la habitación de Akane-fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Akane? Akane,Akane….. ¡ah, Yamana! Lo siento no puedes ir a verla, el doctor dijo que no aceptara visita hasta despues de las 3.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿y por que?-dijo alarmado.

-porque esta en prueba ahora a ver si no tiene algo.

-por favor Fuyuka-san, déjeme ir a verla-rogaba Shindou.

-lo siento Shindou-san pero no puedo-dijo Fuyuka.

Shindou seguía rogándole, pero Fuyuka siempre le decía lo mismo: no. después de unos minutos, Shindou se rindió pero no se iba a ir de ahí. Esperaría que fueran las tres para poder ir. Asi que se sento y comenzó a leer una revista de hace dos meses.

-en serio te gusta Akane, Shindou-san-dijo Fuyuka, para entablar conversación sabiendo que el no se iba a ir.

-¿Qué?-ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Shindou-eh…bueno…..

-tranquilo no le dire nada a nadie-sonrio Fuyuka.

Shindou dio otro suspiro, no lo podía negar después de todo. Pasarn las horas hasta que ya eran las dos y media. Shindou se había quedado dormido. Claro no durmió pensando en que Akane se le había declarado.

-Shindou-lo llamaba Fuyuka moviéndole el hombro lentamente.

-no mama, 5 minutos mas-decia Shindou.

-vaya-suspiro ella-Shindou-san despierta-volvio a decir.

-eh…..-decia levantándose-¿Fuyuka-san? ¿Qué hace…..ou, estoy en el hospital todavía.

-si-se rio Fuyuka-pues si, ya puede ir a ver a Akane-san.

-¿en serio? Pero no son las 3 todavia.

-el doctor termino de hacerle las pruebas hace 1 hora.

-¿y por que no me levanto antes?

-porque se veía tan feliz durmiendo y no se queje.

-si, lo siento-se disculpo este-y… ¿Cuál es su habitación?

-la 243, tercer piso a la derecha.

-gracias, Fuyuka-san.

Despues de despedirse, se fue al ascensor y subió hasta el tercer piso. Durante el ascensor, se puso nervioso, ¿y se ella no quería verlo por no haberle dicho nada ayer? Shindou suspiro otra vez se tranquilizo. El ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas. Iba contando los cuartos: 241, 242 y….. ¡bingo! 243. Se paro en frente a la puerta. Su corazón latia a mil por hora. Tomo la manecilla de lapuerta, la giro y la abrió. Al entrar, vio a Akane sentada en la cama viendo por la ventana.

-Akane….-llamo Shindou. Verla en buen estado lo hacia feliz. Akane voltio y vio a Shindou fijamente. Shindou se puso nervioso. ¿acaso estaba molestas?-eh…..Akane…. quería saber co…

-¿Akane? Ah, si, esa soy yo-dijo ella recordando.

-¿Akane?-dijo Shindou soprendido, pero la pregunta que ella hizo lo sorprendió mas.

-lo siento, ¿Quién eres tu?

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Hasta aquí lo dejare. Espero que les guste. Dejen reviews y una cosita mas: no se cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo pero será pronto, los aseguro.**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
